1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to temporary shelters and, in particular, to an inflatable shelter having a tubular inflatable base frame and wall supports forming a dome tent when inflated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tents and other temporary shelters for out-of-door use by recreational campers, back-packers, hunters and others are usually made from lightweight, water-resistant materials. The tents are often of one piece construction with the exception of the poles, rods or other supports used to support the tent walls. Although the tent supports may be lightweight, they are often awkward to carry. If the tent supports are broken down into smaller pieces, they may be easier to carry but are more likely to be lost or misplaced.
The prior art teaches inflatable tents utilizing air ducts to support the tent walls, eliminating the need for poles, rods or other conventional wall supports. However, such tents are often unstable in windy and other adverse weather conditions because they lack adequate support, particularly near their bases. Some prior art tents are anchored to the ground by stakes or other fastening devices located along the bases of the tent walls. Tents have also been attached to rigid frames in order to maintain acceptable angles between the tent walls and the ground for maximum strength and water drainage. A rigid frame poses the same problems of awkward handling and potential loss of component pieces, as do conventional tent supports such as rods or poles. Anchoring a tent to the ground at a plurality of locations is a labor-intensive activity. Time and effort must also be taken to insure that the walls of the tent are properly positioned.